


Boys Of Summer

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Septic-Egos [13]
Category: BingAverage - Fandom, Bingiplier, bingbrody - Fandom, chasebrody
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Septicegos, gay bois, idk what to tag just a short fun fluffy fic, skater bois, sleep over fic i guess, sunshine bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Highschool AU of our favorite bros experiencing a fluffy but mostly typical friends to lovers moment. Chase's mom is a sweet lady and a hippy, Bing's dad is an alcoholic asshole.





	1. Chapter 1

A loudly humming box fan was running on its highest setting, a young brunette in a flat bill cap sitting in a tank top and basketball shorts in front of it. Sweat stained his shirt and glistened on his skin, the august heat slowly roasted his small neighborhood. "I'm so fucking glad the air conditioner will be fixed tomorrow." Chase panted as he rolled his head to the left to address his best friend. Still brunette, but much tanner than his companion, Bing nodded in agreement with his best friend as he fanned himself with a skateboard magazine. 

"Why don't we go back to my house? My dad's working the night shift this week so we can co-op a game on the big screen in the living room." Bing suggested, sitting up from his slumped position against Chase's bedframe. Chase perked up immediately, "God yes, AC and video games? That's practically heaven." Chase laughed as he began scavenging for clean clothes and his backpack. "I'll go ahead and make sure Dad's already left and get the tv hooked up." Bing stood and the two bumped fists before splitting up. Shoving a clean shirt and shorts into his backpack, Chase made a mental note to grab his skateboard from the kitchen as he left. He slipped in his socks down the hallways to the kitchen and found his mother sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea and a book, she glanced up at him as he entered. 

"Quite an entrance there," She giggled at his breathless disposition. "Bing invited me to stay the night, can I?" Chase asked excitedly, disregarding his mother's playful jab. Her face fell behind her glasses, she swept aside a few loose dreads that had come out of her messy bun, "Of course, Chase, but..." She hesitated but forced herself to continue, Chase looked expectant. "Just don't get your hopes up, okay?" Chase rolled his eyes, "Mom, it's not like I've never stayed the night before." But she insisted, "I know but you haven't stayed the night with him since, well, you know." She trailed off at his crestfallen expression. Switching gears, she tried a new angle, "Listen, just promise not to read into anything, okay? I don't want anything to happen to your friendship over a little crush." Her tone was serious but gentle. Chase nodded, "I know."

Bing slipped into his front door quietly and closed it behind him slowly as he scanned his home with eyes and ears. No sign of his father being home, he exhaled gratefully and kicked his shoes off by the entrance before shuffling into his room. His bed was so welcoming, but he didn't want to get comfortable before his guest arrived. Stealing a few moments to gather up stray food wrappers and various trash items, Bing thanked his inner neat freak when he realized a shoe box containing many embarrassing artifacts was sitting out at the foot of his bed. Sliding it underneath the frame he carried the trash he gathered from his room to the kitchen and shoved it into a mostly full bag by the back door. It reeked of warm beer cans and week old food, Bing made a mental note to take it out after it cooled off outside. 

House finally in acceptable condition after a little more cleaning, and Bing returned to the front door. The loud roar of Chase's skateboard wheels coming up the driveway announced his arrival before his text message. Bing let him in and greeted him with a smile and a fist bump. "Suh, dude, it feels great in here!" Chase breathed, a light misting of perspiration on his forehead from the short skate over. Bing grinned, "Yeah, as much of an asshole as my dad is he at least is reasonable with the thermostat." Chase simply smiled at him, Bing wasn't sure how to fill the silence that followed. After a moment of consideration, he offered, "Let's go throw your stuff in my room and get gaming!" This was something Chase was able to respond to naturally and the two returned to Bing's room.

Chase flopped onto his bed with a grunt, "Ugh, I forgot how much I love your mattress." He sighed. "You need a new bed, dude." Bing laughed. "Why I can't I just have yours?" Chase whined, face down in Bing's pillow. Bing swatted at his foot, "C'mon, bro, video games await!" Chase rolled over and folded his arms under his head, "Can we play in here? I'm all comfy now, I don't need a big tv to have fun co-oping some rounds with you." He smiled at Bing who nodded and returned the smile, "I'm fine with that, less chance we have to see my dad tonight." 

The night had gone beautifully, several successful online matches later and Bing and Chase were in the kitchen. They were waiting for a frozen pizza to cook to eat with a movie before they went to sleep. Chase was sitting on the counter rolling a joint as Bing poured them glasses of soda and grabbed paper towels, the timer on the oven counting down. This was always Chase's least favorite part of frozen pizzas, having to handle them hot out of the oven, cutting them into uneven slices, burning the roof of his mouth and his tongue in the cheese and sauce lava that erupted with the first bite. But a few hits into his joint and he could barely feel the burn anymore, and Bing seemed just as happy as he as they settled into their action flick, piled onto Bing's bed.

Credits had barely started to roll when Bing yawned and stretched, slipping off his bed to change into pajamas. Chase shimmied out of his shorts and tossed them in a pile, along with his tank top, next to his backpack. Bing turned back to the bed after changing and found his feet frozen to the ground. It had been a very long time since he had seen Chase shirtless, almost a year, the first and last time being at a skate park. His stomach clenched as he prayed his body would not betray him before he could fall asleep. Mercifully Chase was entirely enveloped in rolling one last joint for them before bed. He offered it to Bing who took several long draws on it to calm his nerves before he offered it back. Finishing it and turning off the light, the two awkwardly got comfortable next to each other, Bing's full size bed not truly being meant to be shared between two people seeking personal space. 

Chase fell asleep with in a few minutes, having properly medicated himself against any waking thoughts that could risk ruining their night. Bing, however, was wide awake nearly a half hour later, intensely aware of Chase's body heat, his proximity, his breathing. A sudden thrill ran up and then down Bing's body when Chase rolled from his position facing away to face him, draping an arm over Bing's waist. Blood rushed south before Bing could redirect his thoughts, Chase pulled him closer in his slumber. Another unexpected development further complicated their situation, as arousal battled inside Bing with impending unconsciousness. He felt his dick slowly stirring as his brain was shutting down for sleep. Bing would fall asleep like this, if not for a perfectly timed thrust from Chase's hips. He moaned in his sleep.

Bing didn't move, afraid to wake his friend but also terrified of letting it go on. Steeling his nerves, Bing turned on his side to face Chase, an unfortunate decision as Chase's body chose this instant for another, more enthusiastic, roll of his hips. His swollen erection brushed up against Bing's gradually stiffening one, Bing was rock hard after the exchange of heat and friction. "O-oh," Bing bit his lip but forced himself to speak up, "Chase?" He grabbed his friend's shoulder. Chase stirred like a drunk man on a park bench, "Huh." He grunted his response. "Chase, I think you're dreaming." Bing's heart was racing from the effort of not grabbing Chase's hips and grinding against his erection harshly. Chase blinked a few times before his eyes came to focus on Bing's face before then dropping to their mingled legs. Chase recoiled as though burned.

"Shit, fuck I'm sorry, man-" He stammered as he tried to figure out how to get out of this situation with their friendship unscathed. His eyes couldn't avoid being drawn to Bing's own erection, before darting back to his eyes. Bing's bottom lip was caught between his teeth and his face was flushed. He hadn't replied yet. Chase felt his heart leap, should he take a chance? Swallowing his mounting fear Chase held Bing's gaze as he brought their hips together again and he grinded his rock hard erection against Bing who gasped and whimpered, dick throbbing at the friction, "Mmff-fuck." He panted. Chase's throat released it's constriction, "Y-you like this?" He asked tentatively. Bing nodded, releasing his lip before he drew blood, clenching his jaw. Throwing caution to the wind, Chase pulled Bing into a tender kiss, moving his hips to roll up and down against Bing's hardening dick. Chase was hoping to relish the moment more but a sudden shift in their underwear slipped Chase's full length out of their confines and into the unbuttoned hole of Bing's pajama pants. Bare skin slipped against skin and they both cried out as orgasms hit them both like a speeding train.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, legs entwined, exchanging high and lazy kisses until unconsciousness overtook them both. 


	2. Chapter 2

Having departed early in the morning before Bing had woken, Chase had spent the better part of his day pacing his room and talking to himself. His mother was at work for a few more hours but he needed advice desperately. While Chase had indeed been high during the incident, he was in no way influenced in his actions by the weed, he had entertained the idea of similar situations during his alone time frequently. But Bing rarely smoked outside of when Chase coerced him to let loose, and now that Chase was awake, and unhindered by rampaging hormones, he could only assume Bing had acted on influence, not of his own volition. After specifically promising his mother not to make a move on his best friend, and risk destroying their friendship, Chase had done exactly that. Left hand squeezing his hat on his head in distress, he stared at a blank text he had addressed to his mother and frowned.

Finally biting the bullet, Chase typed out a quick message asking if she was busy and tossed his phone on his bed to resume pacing. If he didn't hear from her he would need to figure out on his own how to handle today, he couldn't avoid Bing forever. There was a week left in summer and once they went back to high-school for their final year they'd be around each other morning noon and night regardless of whether they were still friends or not. Should he pretend it didn't happen? This seemed like the easiest, and also worst, idea that was available. Perhaps he could wait until Bing brought it up, though this seemed unlikely as Bing wasn't one to initiate confrontations of any kind- thanks to his father. His last option, which was his most dreaded one, seemed like his only viable one; ask Bing up front about his feelings regarding what happened. 

Chase felt his throat constrict when it occurred to him that Bing may feel retroactively violated, this sent a swill of nausea circling in his stomach. Equally painful was the idea that Bing would just ask to not talk about it, or not talk to him in general. Chase was no longer confident the idea of addressing it head on was good. Mercifully his phone buzzed behind him on his bed and he leapt onto his mattress to check it. His mother had replied.

Her message simply told him to give her a few minutes, she was on her way back from work as the shop had to be closed for maintenance on the business upstairs. Chase shuffled into the living room to await her return, deciding to make a pit stop in the kitchen for a package of Oreo cookies and a comically large glass of milk. Settled on the couch with his legs crossed to hold the milk and balance the cookies, Chase buried his anxiety in sugar until the front door opened and his mother stepped inside, fumbling with her purse and keys. "Hey sweetheart, are you okay?" She greeted him as she set her keys down and hung her purse on a hook beside the door, kicking her sandals off before joining him on the couch. Chase hung his head with a frown, "No." He said through a mouth full of milk drenched Oreo. Swallowing his last massive bite Chase turned to face his mom on the couch properly.

"You're gonna get mad about this first part but that's not what this is about right now so please just table the rant before it starts," He glanced up at her with a guilty grimace. She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms but nodded for him to continue. "I got high with Bing last night before bed," As expected Chase was interrupted by an indignant scoff from his mother, "Chase! I asked you to wait until you're legal smoking age." She leaned forward emphatically. He rolled his eyes but she added, "Just because it's legal here doesn't mean you should be stoned all day every day. You're brain is still developing, you're young and you should wait until your body is done growing." Chase gave her an exasperated expression, but resumed his story, "We got high and went to bed but some things, uh, happened..." His voice trailed off as he tried to figure out how much he _had_ to tell her. Thankfully she put a hand up, "I get it, moving on." Chase relaxed his tensed muscles, "I kind of started it I guess, but he said he was okay with it. I just don't know if he'll remember, and if he does I don't know if he'll still feel the same about it." 

Chase's mom twisted her mouth to one side as she thought, "Well, Chase, did he say he was 'okay' with it or did he _want_ to? Because being 'okay' with something isn't the same as being into it, do you understand?" Chase nodded, "I asked him if he liked it and he nodded, and, um, let me do.. more..." He stopped his sentence there in fear of upsetting or disgusting his mother, she looked embarrassed. She sat up and cleared her throat, collecting her thoughts, "In that case, I think it's safe to say you should ask him about it." Chase slouched visibly, his mother laughed, "It won't be so bad, you two are closer than you realize. Besides, Bing is too sweet to let something like this come between you, even if it was a misunderstanding. It might be a little awkward but it won't be the end of the world." She smiled at her son and brushed a thumb over his quickly thickening facial hair, he kissed her hand, "Thanks for letting me talk about the weird stuff mom. I just really don't want to mess this up. He's such a good friend but if there's a snowflake's chance in hell this will work out I want to do my best." Her smile widened and her eyes watered, forcing her to blink several times, "Stop growing up so fast." She said with a small pout before standing and heading into the kitchen, "Want some coffee?"

* 

Bing woke to the sound of his father coming home, the front door slamming and jolting him awake. "God damned idiot, leaving his shoes all over the place." His gruff voice cut through the house easily. Bing felt his heart drop into his stomach, remembering the trash in the kitchen just as his father found it, "BING!" His father bellowed. Frowning miserably as he rolled out of bed, Bing took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing what little energy he had on putting up his emotional barriers before he left the safety of his room. The berating began with his shoes left by the door, moving on to the trash bags in the kitchen and eventually landing on, "And why the hell does the house smell like pot? Did you have that dope smoker over last night and let him light up in my house?!" He literally spat at Bing, face beet red from both the anger that fueled him now and the liquor that fueled the anger. "Yes." Was Bing's only response. He knew no matter his argument or excuse the shouting would continue, he stopped wasting energy on trying to explain anything years ago. "Listen here, you tell that weirdo to show me some fucking respect in my home, no more of that dope under my roof, understand me?" Was the end of the confrontation at last, but not without wounds. 

As he had started the berating he had grabbed Bing by the bicep and had been squeezing harder and harder with every statement. Bing's jaw was clenched shut against the pain, "Yes, sir." He replied through gritted teeth. His father glared at him and threw him aside, slamming him into the fridge and knocking a bottle of vodka sitting atop it onto its side. After his father disappeared into his own room, Bing channeled his pent up rage in cleaning the house, starting with his father's primary complaints, and following up with a load of laundry, dishes and quick vacuum. Hoping it was enough to satiate his father for the day, Bing ducked back into his bedroom and shed his pajamas. As his boxers slipped down to the floor he felt something thick and sticky on the inside of them. He glanced down and the memory of the night before returned, realizing there were stains on the outside of his boxers too, as well as his sheets. He grinned as he found clean clothes, now more excited than he already had been to see Chase today. 

Bing made a mental note to do another load of laundry when he got home, of just his own clothes specifically, to avoid his father's damning eye. He neatly packed his backpack with skate clothes and video games before he stopped to take a look around and decide if he needed anything else. With a smirk to himself Bing knelt next to his bed and reached beneath it for his shoe box of shame, seeking his stash of condoms. Inside were a few dirty magazines, condoms, lube, a vibrator, and one seemingly misplaced item - a small, battery powered black light. Bing smiled at it, it was the first thing Chase ever gave him. The two had gone through an embarrassing stage of being retro hippies, black light posters and round, colored sunglasses included. Bing clicked it on and set it on his nightstand as he shouldered his backpack and switched off his light, pulling his bedroom door closed behind him. 


End file.
